


Never Underestimate the Seductive Value of Tiger Woods '08 and a Few Well Chosen Words (Quarantine Tag)

by neevebrody



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/pseuds/neevebrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I get you, Rodney.  I see all those things and I still like you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Underestimate the Seductive Value of Tiger Woods '08 and a Few Well Chosen Words (Quarantine Tag)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "seduction" challenge at McSheplets

"Hey," Rodney called as he entered his lab.  "Since when do you start without me?"

John, who was attempting to chip his way out of a bunker, inclined his head in Rodney's direction, but didn't take his eyes off the monitor.  "You're late," he said.  "Damn it.  Overshot."

"Hmm, I've always suspected that about you," Rodney said, plopping down on the stool next to him.

John's lips curled silently.

Rodney took up his controller and reset the game.

"Hey," John whined, finally looking over at Rodney.  He looked like hell, like he hadn't slept all night.  He supposed that was reasonable, yesterday had been a pretty weird day.  Probably stayed up all night working the kinks out of the new emergency protocols, John thought.

"Oh come on," Rodney said, "how good could you have been doing playing with yourself?  Now, prepare to be soundly beaten."

"By you?"

"By me." Rodney replied, calling up his player.

They'd played a few holes, barely speaking before Rodney piped up.  "So, what about that beer you owe me?"

"Huh?"  John had been lining up his putt for birdie.  He hadn't really been listening, he just thought Rodney had been trying to distract him.

"Remember?  You said you'd buy me a beer after I, uh, you know…"

"Oh, right- right."  John had almost forgotten about the proposal.  Almost.  He looked at his watch then at Rodney.  "It's 10:30 in the morning."

"Oh.  Yeah."

"You okay?" John asked.  He thought he knew where the conversation was going and he wasn't sure he wanted to follow.  Rodney was going to tell him how happy Katie had been, how they'd probably set a date already - soon from the way McKay had been carrying on - and then he'd ask him to be his best man.

And that?  John _was_ sure he didn't want to go there, because how do you stand up with a guy knowing with every fiber of your being it's the wrong thing to do, but not being able to tell him, so you give him away to ruin his life, and you live with that, keeping quiet about it.  Forever.  Especially when you see them together.  Knowing it's wrong.  Wishing you'd done something.

Ironic really, John thought.  He _was_ the best man.  The best man for Rodney.

John suspected Rodney had been talking, but he hadn't heard a word.  He looked sideways and found him staring at him, waiting.  Crap.  Rodney must have asked him something.

"Hello," Rodney crooned.  "I knew you weren't listening.  I said- aren't you going to ask me about it."

"About what?"  Although he knew very well what.

"What- the proposal, what.  Don't you want to know what happened?"

John forced a smile then.  "Sure, Rodney, sure.  So, Katie was happy?  You guys set a date?"  He turned back to the monitor.  He didn't have to bear the pleased look on Rodney's face _and_ hear the words, too.

"She said no," Rodney replied.  Well, she didn't _exactly_ say no.  I mean, she _would_ have said no if I- if I had actually asked her."

John's fingers froze over the controller.  Did McKay say he-

"You didn't ask her?"  His voice was maybe a little too hopeful for the situation, and he tried to keep the corners of his mouth in check because _Rodney hadn't asked her_.

"I, uh- I found out I wasn't ready and Katie- well, Katie found out there's things about me that-"

"Things?" John screwed up his face.  "What things?"

"Well, I know this will come as a shock to you," he said "but I may possess a few character traits that are, shall we say, less than desirable.  Shit!" he exclaimed as his ball sank into a bunker, nice and cozy.  "Mulligan?"

"No way," John replied.  Surprisingly, Rodney was pretty good and John gave him no quarter when it came to head to head competition.  But Rodney sucked at getting out of hazards.  He chanced a glance over at him, his face all scrunched up, tongue grazing his lower lip as he tried his wedge.

"I think you're just fine," John said.

"Hmm," Rodney hummed, taking his fourth shot.  "Apparently, I'm too negative."

"Nah."  John smiled as Rodney's fifth shot at least made it out of the sand trap.

"Yes, it seems thinking ahead, calculating and compensating for any number of doomsday scenarios on a daily basis is rather off-putting."

"That's your job, Rodney."

"That's what _I_ said- and then there was something about living in a constant state of fear and worry, and- and well actually, by the time it was all over, I think she broke up with me."  John thought he'd said that last part just a bit too fast.

"Really?"

"That, or maybe we broke up with each other.  At any rate," Rodney set the ring box on the lab table between them.  "I won't be needing this for awhile."

John looked askance at the box.  He really hadn't proposed.  Every muscle in his body began to warm, melting away the tension that gripped him just moments ago.  He let out a long breath.

"Um, you keep that for me, will you?" Rodney asked, waggling his fingers at the box.

John looked at him.

"Well, I mean you're my best man- um, you would have been- will be- someday."

John wondered if there'd ever be a time when he'd find Rodney stumbling over his words anything but incredibly endearing.  "Katie's wrong, Rodney," he said finally, turning his stool to face him.

"Hmm, what?"  Rodney turned too.

"There's nothing wrong with you."  He shrugged.  "Well, sometimes- you are a little negative, you're highly suggestible, a little too arrogant for your own good, a tad fatalistic-"

"And this is helping me, how exactly?"

"Katie doesn't get you."

"And you?"

"I get you, Rodney.  I see all those things and I still like you."

"Oh.  Well, I like you, too.  Hey, it's your- oh, oh- whoa, whoa, whoa- I see,"  Rodney set his controller down.  "I see where this is going."

John said nothing.  His stomach knotted thinking he'd said too much already.  He concentrated on setting up his next tee shot.

"You think- this, this is some kind of pity thing, right?  Let's cheer up McKay- you're just trying to make me feel better-"

"If I was trying to make you feel better, I'd have given you that Mulligan," John said raising his eyebrows.

Rodney paid him no mind as he continued.  "I've been rejected, so you think-"

"I thought you decided you weren't ready."

"Yes, well- yes, then Katie rejected me, I think."

"It's not like that, Rodney."  John laid his controller down.  "It's not like that at all."  He picked up the ring box, more to have something to do with his hands than anything.  "Those things I mentioned, those are all things I like about you- those are things that make you uniquely Rodney McKay.  I get you, Rodney."  He paused.  "I want you."  _Oh, shit._

"You- you do?"

John nodded.  He didn't trust himself to open his mouth again so soon.

Rodney stared, then lowered his eyes. 

"What is it?" John asked, fingering the ring box, his stomach still reeling from his revelation.  "You're not gonna freak out on me, are you?"

Rodney waved his hand weakly.  "No.  Frankly, I've always kind of thought-  No, just something Jeannie said.  She made me realize that I wasn't getting any younger or any more attractive or growing any more hair for that matter- that I was lucky to get Katie- that I couldn't do any- and so I thought…"

"You thought you'd do something you'd regret for the rest of your life?"  He reached out and lifted Rodney's chin.  "Rodney, Jeannie was wrong, too."

"You really want me?  I mean, I can understand why you would.  I've always said I was quite the catch-"

"I've never doubted that," John said

"How long?"

"Long enough to know."

"Then answer me one question."

"Anything."

"Why the hell are we still sitting here?  I mean, we could be- like-"  Rodney's hand was waving suggestively.

"Good point."

~~~~~~

That first kiss was rather awkward.  It was especially hard to concentrate on getting the kiss right when you were busy trying to disrobe the other person, unstrap thigh holsters and kick off boots and all while one of you is pressed up against the wall.  Their mouths were hungry, like they'd never kiss again and had to cram it all into one.

John's pants were pushed down past his hips.  He'd pushed Rodney's shirt up as far as he could, teasing Rodney's nipples, rolling them tight between his fingers.

"Fuck, John-" Rodney breathed, shoving one of John's hands lower.

John slid it over the tight ridge of Rondey's erection.  "Mmm.  Seems like you want me, too," he whispered against Rodney's parted lips.

"Yeah?  I hate to break this to you, Colonel, but you know," Rodney pointed to himself, "healthy male here.  A hard dick is my default setting given the proper stimulation, which could be anything from a stiff breeze to, um-- nngh."

John pulled back.  He tried to check the look of disappointment on his face, tried to smile and just go with it, but he knew he was failing miserably.

Rodney leaned forward then, looking John in the eye, lips barely brushing John's as he whispered, "Idiot, what do you think?"  John felt Rodney's big, warm hands slide over his ass, fingers digging in deliciously.

"How long?" John mouthed.

"Jesus, John- long enough," he whimpered, pressing forward, taking John in another kiss, and he let himself be taken.  It was hot, deep and slick, and the way their hips were rocking together sent sparks to his brain.

Rodney broke the kiss.  "Listen, as hot as this is, and, you know, up against the wall's pretty fucking hot- can we-"  Rodney nodded in the direction of the bed.

John smiled and walked Rodney back, trying his best to keep from stumbling until they reached his tiny bed.  Rodney stretched out and pulled John down on top of him.  That warm hand now easing beneath the waistband of his boxers, wrapping around his hard cock and John groaned at the contact.

"Is this okay, 'cause I have no idea here."

"Jesus, McKay, you don't jerk off?  Nngh!"

"Of course, but-"

"Then just do that.  I want you to do me just like that."

"Really?" Rodney asked, pulling up all the way over the head, thumbing the underside.  "I like long, full strokes."

"Yeah," John grunted, "that works."

"So- good?"

"Fuck yeah, Rodney," he sighed, starting to push faster into that wonderful warmth.  He bent down to kiss Rodney again, sliding his tongue along Rodney's lips, enticing him.  Kissing Rodney was so much better than he'd thought.  He figured with that mouth Rodney would be a great kisser, but the way Rodney pulled at him with his lips, God it was enough to-

Rodney began to quicken his strokes.  When he opened up and thrust his tongue into John's mouth, John's orgasm tore through him- hit him so hard, so sudden he almost missed it- every natural bodily instinct took over as his hips jerked wildly, flooding Rodney's hand, panting Rodney's name and Rodney held onto him, gentling him through the last of it.

"God, John.  That was- that was incredible," Rodney said pulling his hand from John's undershorts, wiping it on the bed.

"Yeah?" John grunted.  He settled beside Rodney and slipped a hand beneath his shirt.  "Well, you know, that's kind of my default reaction."  He could feel Rodney's smile against his temple as he leaned over to breathe in the scent of Rodney's skin, to nuzzle his neck.

"Oh, ha ha, how original."  He turned his head to John while undoing his pants.  "My turn now," he said eagerly.

"Unh unh."  John shook his head and pushed himself up, waited for the explosion.

"What?  Oh no, no, no, no, no- that's not-"

John kicked off his pants and straddled Rodney.

"-the way it works.  I thought this was a-"  Rodney waved both hands back and forth, "you know, a reciprocal thing here."

"Nope."  John grinned and peeled Rodney's pants over his hips.

"Then- what- what are you doing?  Oh, oh- fuck."

John grinned again and bent to Rodney's stiff cock.

"Um, yes- yessss- that works."

John assumed Rodney's eyes were wide, he couldn't tell, he was too busy working his mouth over Rodney's cock.  It was thick and very, very hard.  He loved the weight of it, the stretch of his lips around it.  God, this was better than he thought, too and it had been such a long, long time since he'd allowed himself this pleasure.  One of Rodney's hands settled on his shoulder and John reached up for the other one, interlacing their fingers.  Rodney squeezed tight.

John pulled back and moaned as he swirled his tongue over the head, licking away the sweet pre-come.  Rodney's hand tightened on his shoulder, hips pushing up into him gently.  He could hear Rodney's breath quickening- gasping, panting.

"Mmphh, Jesus Rodney, you taste good."  He could hardly wait to hold Rodney to that reciprocation rule.

Rodney's hand slid from John's shoulder to cradle the back of his neck, and that sent a shiver down John's spine.  He figured Rodney was close and slipped down further on his cock until it tickled the back of his throat.  Grasping Rodney's hip, he sped up, staying down close, wanting it, waiting.

Rodney bucked against him.  John felt the hot, quick spurts hit the roof of his mouth, tongue slowly awakening to the familiar bitter tang, then he was swallowing- swallowing Rodney's load and at that moment, nothing else in two galaxies seemed so right, so natural, Rodney calling his name as John eased him through the aftershocks.

He climbed Rodney, leaned in for a kiss, but Rodney's hand shot up to stop him.  "Bastard," he cried and John could see the look in his face was- serious.

If Rodney had gut-punched him, John couldn't have been more surprised.  "What?"

"You fucking bastard."  He shoved John off him and raised up, bracing on his elbows.  "Are you kidding me?"

John was stunned.  "What is it, Rodney?  The blowjob?"

"Yes, the blowjob, the kissing- everything!"

John still didn't understand.  Rodney seemed to be having such a good time five minutes ago.  "No good?" he asked.

"Good?  It was fucking fantastic!"

"Then-"

Rodney sat up and pulled him into a messy, wet kiss, and this time it was John who shoved back.  "Dammit, McKay.  What the-"

"I can't believe you never said anything about this before."

"Jesus, Rodney, it's not like this-"

"Oh yeah- 'cause, you know, we could have been-  blowjobs?"

"Well, you didn't say anything either," John said.

"That's because I thought you were straight, I mean- this- this is great."

"Hold on, we can't exactly start dating, you know."

"Bullshit," Rodney offered.  "We've been dating for months, years maybe, we just didn't know it, or each- other- didn't.  I just can't- and you were going to let me propose- oh my God- I could have- how could you do that?"

"What was I supposed to do, just come out and say hey Rodney, you know that girl you've been kind of seeing for-"

"Son of a bitch!  What the-"  Rodney shifted, reached beneath him and pulled out-

"Sorry," John said, "it must have fallen out of my pocket.  Hey, maybe I _should_ keep that for you, so the next time you think about ruining your life-"

Rodney reached for him then, kissing him in an insanely wicked way.  John heard the ring box hit the floor.  He whimpered a little, his chest tight, as something cold and hard slipped onto his pinky.  "You do that," Rodney whispered against his lips.  Then Rodney's hands were tangling in John's hair as he rolled him over, his thigh easing up over John's, the kiss getting a little more insane, a little more wicked.  John figured Rodney wanted to make up for all that lost time.


End file.
